Desolate
by Adia16
Summary: Mistakes were made, Veniarie knows she has the real "chosen one". Bringing the news to her comrades resulting in her misfortune. Follow the fate of the chosen that should have been right the first time. Neville Longbottom in the fateful scene in Deathly Hallows (movie) makes an alternate plain to where Neville's story is different.


Devastation filled every one of the remaining cloaked figures, from the results of the war. A great man had fallen, all hopes, desires and dreams of childhood gone before their eyes. The yew wand only remained, in the hopes that possibly a new wizard or witch might be able to step forth. The wand bent to no one. It remained in their care and protection. Many guessed if the wand could conjure a single spell. As a long crack lined through it from the last spell of retrieving the elder wand.

Seeking revenge of the lost dreams resulted in blood loss of muggles.

A muggle family celebrated the 2nd birthday of their fraternal twin girl's one had grown eyes the other with opal with hints of strawberry blonde hair the other twin had black eyes with green eyes. What they didn't expect was the tragedy, the twins were a few months old. When what felt like a bomb. Muggles, don't understand the truth of magic and are blind to the real reasons.

The muggles never saw it coming, though the smell of fresh split blood satisfied the hunger for a moment.

Only few deaths would truly end our hunger. And each of us could live with peace avenging the fallen.

Enjoying the moment, cries of muggle born children shrieked. I followed them to rid their filthy existence. Pulling out my wand the curse on my tongue ready to enjoy the blood. One of the twins looked at me.

Eyes as green as the curse I was about to mutter, fair skin and dark hair. I stared into the child knowing the complexion from somewhere. Demanding the memory to return it comes slowly at first but the images of our dear friend returning to power though the child my eyes were resting on. Impossible, how could a muggle born be able to be the only one to bring the Dark Lord to power once again? Light began illuminating the halls and I grabbed the child.

The sounds of shrieks of pain from my colleagues as they retreated from the area, quickly finding somewhere to each safe house to wait for the signal that each made it alive to their destinations.

I realized I would be one of the last to escape the possibility of death chilling my neck. Fear that I knew all my life clotted in my throat, even as a new death eater I was unable to make more friends.

My eyes returned to the child with the green eyes, knowing I probably wouldn't be able to steal the child back if I left her behind. I wasn't much of a parent let alone a mother. A bang sounded down the hall lights of wands coming towards my direction. Fear rippled through me knowing it was The Order they called themselves cloaked in light. Lead by the boy who lived to hunt down the rest of us to finish us off.

With my loyalty to the Dark Lord I came to realize I had no choice I needed to take the child.

I quickly scooped her into my arms wrapping the child in my cloak. Holding the child close and escaped. I kept the child asleep and quiet best I could. I relax as I recognize the familiar objects in my old room. Onyx black decorations were crusted in layers of dust looking like fallen ash from my arrival. The front right corner of the room stone was cracked and crumbled. Light in the hallway seeping into the room. The window on the left front side broken shards standing in a decaying window frame.

My old room an image of me, locked and withering away, as I did for a time in Azkaban. Placed there by my sister's coward of a husband. Narcissa will be surprised to see me after so long.

 ** _"_** ** _Veniarie?!"_** A shocked hushed whisper of my sister made me smile as I turned. Narcissa stared at me with such horror it made me smile. Knowing she never liked my eyes that seemed to be clouded in darkness of being blind, the very opposite I see everything. Nothing in time, or mind is hidden from me.

 ** _"_** ** _Narcissa, I found the child in my vision to bring back the Dark Lord, the real child who was to take the throne. Not against the Dark Lord but beside him."_** I smile with my victory as I show the child. Expecting awe, or fear, instead I saw disgust flash in her eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Veniarie, this is a muggle born child enable to perform any sort of magic."_** Narcissa added with a broken sigh " ** _We have to move on, Veniarie your visions were wrong. Your works in deviation failed._**

Anger boiled as I licked my lips from the comment, **_"It is not my deviations that were wrong, I'm never wrong. Events changed where we did not expect."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Those changes nearly ended in the death of my son. Veniarie, get out of my house and take your dilutions with you._**

I turn abruptly and throw with venom to match Narcissa in her last comment. **_"I never thought I'd see the day where my own sister would give in to the same cowardice her husband possess."_**

I apparate before she can utter a word.

 _There is no other option_ … _Am I one of the only loyal members left?_ I bite my lip hard to try to silence the thought. _The dark lord will mark his equal. The boy surely wasn't the equal. Equal in power maybe….equal in motivation... No._

Veniarie knew the prophecy of the Potter boy. But she could not deny that this child in her arms by her visions would be the true equal in every way to the Dark Lord.

Her muggle parents were celebrating the birthday of the child. _What was today…July 16th? Yes._


End file.
